Wings of an Angel
by NekoRosalina
Summary: My first fan fiction also a one shot i hope you like it. Fang and the guys went to see there fav band Wings of an Angel. With Max there lead singer Nudge the base player, and Angle the drummer


As you know this is my first fan fiction. So if it's any good plz plz plz review!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fangs POV **

Me and the guys finally got tickets to see the hottest band out there, Wings of an Angle, and when I say the hottest band I mean there HOT!! Well there lead singer is, Max. Iggy thought there base player was the most beautiful thing he's ever saw, Nudge. Gazzy just wanted to be the drummer's best friend, Angle. But the weird thing that made us start listening to Wing of an Angle was the wings part see were kinda 98% human and 2% bird so we have wings engrafted in us were the only ones like us or so we thought. We had front row seats. Right as they came out Max looked at me then all of a sudden I could see a tear roll down her face.

**Max POV **

I CANT BELIEVE IT! He's here!

**Fang POV**

I wonder what that was about. Oh well she was singing my favorite song. The guys didn't think I would have listen to something like this.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I`m so tired of trying to fight this_

_I`m asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I`m missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I`m slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I`ll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_Chorus:_

_I don`t wanna live_

_I don`t wanna breathe_

_`les I feel you next to me_

_you take the pain I feel_

_waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don`t wanna sleep_

_I don`t wanna dream_

_`cause my dreams don`t comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_Comatose_

_I`ll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_Chorus:_

_I don`t wanna live_

_I don`t wanna breathe_

_`les I feel you next to me_

_you take the pain I feel_

_waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don`t wanna sleep_

_I don`t wanna dream_

_`cause my dreams don`t comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Nudge: Breathing life_

_Waking up My eyes_

_Open up_

_Comatose_

_I`ll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_Chorus:_

_I don`t wanna live_

_I don`t wanna breathe_

_`les I feel you next to me_

_you take the pain I feel_

_waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don`t wanna sleep_

_I don`t wanna dream_

_`cause my dreams don`t comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Don`t leave me alone_

Max looks at the crowd then looks at me takes my hand and pulls me on the stage. She says do you know "The Last Night." Oh course I did but I just couldn't speak so I just nodded. She let me sing lead, the weird thing was this song always brought back the weirdest dream it was like I knew all of them, Max, Nudge, and Angle. But I knew that was impossible. Then we started to sing.

_Fang: You come to me with your scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Max: I didn`t want you to see me cry, I`m fine_

_Max: But I know it`s a lie_

_Both: Chorus: _

_This is the last night you`ll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I`m everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you`ll spend alone_

_I`ll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I`m everything You need me to be_

_Fang: Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don`t know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

_Max: I`m so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

_Both: Chorus: _

_This is the last night you`ll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I`m everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you`ll spend alone_

_I`ll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I`m everything You need me to be_

_Max:_

_The night is so long when everything`s wrong_

_If you give me a chance_

_I will help you hold on_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Fang:_

_I won`t let you say goodbye_

_And I`ll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me_

After the song Max said "So Fang would you like to join us back with your two friends Iggy, and Gazzy?" My jaw dropped, I was totally freaked out for 1. She knew my name and knew that I had Ig and Gaz with me, 2. SHE INVITED ME BACKSTAGE!!!!

Max introduce me to there manger Jeb, all I could think why do I think I know him and why do they know us. Iggy and Gazzy thought I told Max my name and there's. When we finally had a minute alone while the girls went to go change so we could all go to dinner. That's when I told Ig and Gaz that she knew our names I didn't tell her. Then Iggy said "How do they know us and we don't know them?" Gazzy was freaking out. Then the girls walked in before we could discus this any further.

Max looked amazing she was wearing a dark purple tank top with a black min skirt, and a black jacket, I swear my mouth drop, because she pulled my chin up and said " Your gonna catch flies ya know." I blushed deep red. Then she pulled me aside where it was just the two of us. I kept wondering what was going on. Then she pulled off her jacket where I could her wings. I gasped then said " y--you have w--wings!" Max said "As do you Fang. Fang there was two groups of people like us. You, iggy, and gazzy. Angle, Nudge, and myself. You don't remember me do you? They must have token your memories away from you." I started to say but then she grabbed my wrist and kissed me. Then I remember everything her Angle, Nudge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's everything sorry its kinda cliff hangy. Tell me if you like it!!! I would love to know what you guys think of it!!!


End file.
